


胡桃鉗士兵的雪花之舞

by mirrorcat_0429



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Battle, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Curses, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Dreams and Nightmares, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Style, First Dance, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: Tony在自家地聖誕聚會上收到了教父的禮物 — — 有魔法的胡桃人偶，老鼠大軍進攻Stark家，Tony和Steve同心協力打贏了老鼠大軍，Steve邀請Tony跟他一起去糖果王國參觀，經歷了一場美好的旅程。





	胡桃鉗士兵的雪花之舞

**Author's Note:**

> \- 胡桃鉗AU，滿滿童話風  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有

 

 

 

 

夜幕低垂，繁星閃耀，月亮是柴郡貓狡猾笑起來的樣子，而雪花緩慢地散落在小鎮的各個角落，看來今年會是個銀色聖誕。

沿著街道，路邊的店面與住家應景地掛上了各式各樣的彩帶或是炫目七彩的燈飾，每一處都充滿著希望、溫馨的佳節氛圍。但不論哪一家的佈置都比不過在山腳那裡的貴族宅邸 — — Stark家族。

近幾年來的聖誕節，Stark大宅都會有許多別出心裁、令人驚艷的擺設。這些裝飾的發想大部分出自於Stark夫人 — — Maria Stark。而她的丈夫，Howard Stark，（自稱）這年代數一數二的天才以及實踐家，當然要完成他妻子那些浪漫、甜蜜的聖誕願景。

然而，大家最印象深刻但卻最不想記起的荒謬日子是在Stark大宅有了女主人的那一年平安夜。

大家都聽說Stark先生為了讓他的妻子有一個永生難忘的節日，不知怎地讓全鎮的電流負荷超載了，大家只好帶著自家的食物集合到唯一還有電力的Stark宅子，並且認識了Stark夫人的好氣質、好脾性以及好手藝，也認識到紳士的Stark先生實際上並不是所有時候都是可靠的。

在那之後，每年的12月23日大宅都會舉行聚會，並分享食物給彼此。而那些裝飾的想法以及安全性自然就是由Stark夫人規劃、監督了。

像是將包裝好的薑餅、糖果、巧克力用糯米糊黏在辦聚會的那一間屋子外牆，整間屋子就像是糖果屋一般，結束之後每個人都收到那些包裝好的「禮物」。

還有大家都以為Stark大宅沒有佈置的那次，在走去大廳的路上有一片一片的壓克力板，就好像要前往奧茲王國的黃磚道上，但更奇妙的是，一踏上就會有鋼琴的清脆聲響，每個人一邊笑一邊踩踏著。

那今年會是怎麼樣？

 

* * *

 

 

鎮上的人以及Stark先生的好友們紛紛往大宅過去，不論是男是女都穿著自己最好的衣服過去，畢竟誰也不想錯過一年僅此一次的聚會呢！

人群三三兩兩地走在一起談天，談論著今天的雪下得真是時候，暢談著不曉得今年又會有什麼奇妙的裝飾品，討論著今天要初次介紹給大家的Stark家16歲小少爺 — — Tony Stark。

鎮上的居民對於這個從來沒有出現過的少爺充滿著好奇，許多他的消息都是在Stark家的僕人上街時聽來的，像是如他父親一樣的天才頭腦這些好的方面；也有著只會搞破壞和耍脾氣的搗蛋鬼這類的壞評價，所以大家期待著能夠一睹這位Tony Stark。

走進大宅內，所有人都驚嘆不已，整個庭院都掛著一顆又一顆會發光的玻璃雪花球，遠看就像一點一點的星光，而靠近點就像這些光球浮在空中的幻境。而每顆雪花球裡都飄著細雪，在真正的雪花以及燈光的襯托下顯得十分好看。

「咳咳，歡迎大家來到Stark莊園，」走出來迎接大家的正是主人，Howard Stark，他穿著一套黑西裝，留著精緻的小鬍子，「謝謝各位對這些裝飾品的讚嘆，這是對我妻子的構思以及對我的技藝的雙重肯定。」他微笑向群眾鞠躬致意，穿著一襲香檳金長裙的女人走過來勾住他的手，「這位是我的妻子，大家也都認識，心地善良又溫柔美麗的Maria。」

她捂嘴笑了笑，「你不換一換每年的恭維詞嗎？我想，大家都聽膩了，親愛的。」聽到這裡，大家也紛紛哄笑起來，「但在這之前最重要的是讓我們的客人趕快進屋取暖吧」她叮囑道。

「就如賢慧又睿智的女士說的，各位趕快進屋吧！」Howard和Maria率先步入，而人們一邊相互攀談一邊跟著往廳內移動。

聖誕樹上面掛滿了彩燈、鈴鐺以及許多小飾品，旁邊的桌子上有著豐盛的食物，整個大廳佈置的溫馨、熱鬧。

Howard站在內廳門前，等待客人全都進來、僕人們把客人的外套安置好，「在我們開始宴會之前，請容我在耽誤各位幾分鐘，向大家正式介紹我的兒子，Stark家族的未來繼承人，」他把門推開，「Tony Stark。」

人群安靜了一會兒之後開始竊竊私語，Howard眼見情況不太對，轉頭一看瞬間臉整個垮下來，門後面哪有那個他今天白天萬般叮囑、再三警告必須得穿好禮服並且準時出現在晚會上的人，只有一個看起來呆頭呆腦的機器手戴著聖誕帽、身上掛了長筒襪，手上抓著一張字條遞給了臉色越來越難看的Howard。

Howard拿過字條，咬牙切齒地看著那龍飛鳳舞的字跡寫：「臭老爸，我才不要參加這種無聊的聚會被當討喜的寵物讓你顯擺咧！所以我讓Dummy代替我初登場啦！他夠你炫耀的了！」

他看完之後更加火大了，一邊心想「死兔崽子，根本存心跟你老子我作對，該死的，我逮住你之後一定會痛扁你一頓」，一邊目光看向大宅的管家 — — Jarvis，而Jarvis對著他搖搖頭並聳肩無奈的笑，意思是「沒辦法，少爺一直都是這般調皮」。

「還笑！這小子這種頑劣的個性就是你跟Maria還有那幫僕人寵出來的！一個個都沒有原則，一看到他裝可憐就輕易的放過了！」Howard用力瞪著Jarvis並在內心怒吼著。

Jarvis挑挑眉，傳遞了一個「先生，還記得少爺非常少見地向您服軟的那次嗎？」的眼神回去，示意其實最沒有原則的正是Howard，於是Howard臉更黑了。

這時Maria寵溺地笑了一聲把字條抽走，拍了拍Dummy的爪子說：「看來Tony比較希望他的機器手能先介紹給大家呢，來跟大家打招呼吧，Dummy。」機器手左右晃一晃縮了縮爪子，像是在跟每個方向的人揮手一樣，「這個非常可愛的機器手臂叫做小呆，是Tony在前幾週在他的小實驗室搗鼓出來的。」她繼續介紹著，而群眾紛紛驚嘆起年僅16歲少年的天才。

Howard聽到了大家對Tony的讚賞悄悄地鬆了口氣，不自覺的抬起胸膛，Maria搭上他的手臂俏皮地眨了眨一隻眼睛，「不讓宴會開始嗎？親愛的，既然都介紹過孩子了。」

他釋然地笑了笑並拍了拍她的手說：「說的也是，親愛的。」而後大聲地宣布：「既然如此，大家請盡情享受吧！」

樂團開始演奏，Jarvis對著舞池中跳舞的先生、夫人鞠躬致意便轉身走往廚房以及其他需要管家的地方。

宴會開始了。

 

* * *

 

 

「Carbon！不要亂跑！」在離宴會廳一段距離的庭院裡，ㄧ個棕髮男孩追著一隻小黑貓，黑貓靈敏的閃避掉來人伸過來的手，並趁著男孩不注意鑽過他腳下逃走，而男孩則一頭撞到樹上。

「噢噢噢噢！該死的，也太痛了！」男孩因為作用力直接一屁股跌到雪地上，爾後乾脆直接躺下揉著自己發紅的額頭望著空中的雪花球發呆，之前沒多久還在下的雪已經不下了。

這個男孩就是Tony Stark，Howard與Maria的獨生子、未來的家族繼承人，有著不亞於父親的聰明才智還有和母親一樣的善良心地，跟一般小孩一樣精力旺盛但卻有著更強的好奇心、實驗精神及對父親的逆反心理，所以大宅常常被他和他的「實驗」弄得雞飛狗跳的，然後眨巴著濕潤的大眼睛軟糯地向大家（除了Howard）道歉，而看到這樣的畫面不論是誰都會心軟原諒他，而下次，他就會闖更大的禍。於是除了Maria與Jarvis的Stark家上下都一致認為他是既可恨又可愛的混世小魔王。

Carbon往旁邊的小木屋跑了幾步發現牠的玩伴沒有跟過來，才往Tony的方向移動並舔了舔他的臉。他翻身並搔了搔貓咪的下巴，「Carbon，妳說Howard會生氣嗎？」Carbon開始發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲響，「一定會氣炸的吧，畢竟、畢竟我直接放那麼大一群人鴿子讓他丟臉，可是我把Dummy留在那也留紙條給他了，應該不會氣得太兇吧？」搔著下巴的手指越來越慢，似乎有些猶疑，而Carbon不滿地咬了一下玩伴。

「嘿！妳又咬我！我知道妳也不喜歡Howard，但是妳不能每次聽到我向妳抱怨他就咬我！」Tony氣哼哼地說著並順手揉了揉貓咪的頭，而貓咪滿意地瞇起眼。

「不知道這次會不會太過火了，該不會連母親跟Jar都會生氣吧？」如果說剛剛提到Howard有些，咳咳更正，只有一丁點猶豫跟歉疚，想到一向疼他的Maria，以及Howard不在時陪伴他的管家，Tony這時才真正開始感到不安，「我是不是該去看看？」

「你如果不想惹大人生氣，就不該做這些惡作劇。」Tony身後突然出現一個低沉沙啞而且嚴肅的聲音，他驚慌地站了起來，一把抓起Carbon抱在懷裡。

他轉過身看到一個光頭、深棕色皮膚的男人，穿著一件黑色大衣、戴著單邊的黑色眼罩，就像是彼得潘裡兇惡的虎克船長。

一開始Tony有點畏縮，但仍舊挺起胸膛，十分有氣勢地盯著來人說：「首先，我做不做這些惡作劇不關你的事；再者，這個地方是不允許客人進入的，請你回到你該去的地方，否則我拉下警報後，你會被這裡很多機關直接抓住。」

而貓咪因為男孩過於用力的緊箍而想要逃離。

來人沉默地打量著Tony，最後露出一個似笑非笑的臉，「不愧是Stark家的孩子，就算面對明顯比自己強大許多的敵人，還是能假裝自己有掌控一切的自信，這樣或許能夠嚇走一般的小偷或者好奇的遊客，」他停頓一下，「不過如果是來偷你父親資料的人是不會對你手下留情，小孩。」

小貓扭了扭，從Tony懷裡掙脫，直躍到地上飛奔到一邊的樹叢裡，Tony看似鎮定但雙手卻緊握拳，「你以為我會輕易地讓你拿走我父親的資料嗎？！」

「剛剛還叫Howard，現在就改口了？看來你也沒有多討厭他。」

「你……」Tony意識到自己被套了話，板著一張臉瞪他。

而那人聳肩之後對著Tony自我介紹，「Nick Fury，你父親的同事，同時也是你的教父。」

「你是……那個？！」說到教父，Tony一直都知道自己有個教父，可是除了每年都會送符合他喜好的生日禮物和聖誕禮物之外，這個教父從來都神秘兮兮幾乎沒怎麼出現過，所以Tony對自己的教父根本沒有印象。

可能是Tony驚訝的表情太明顯，Nick以一種揶揄的目光看著Tony，於是他有些賭氣地撇嘴說道，「我怎麼知道你說的是真還假？！畢竟說不準大家都知道我的教父名字，而我在五歲之後根本沒見過你！」

Nick攤手無奈地說著，「這就不是我的錯了，你知道，這世界黑暗很多，不是一時可以處理好的。」又沉思了一會繼續表示，「如果你要證據 — — 你生日都會有一份特別的玩具吧，我可以告訴你我都送了什麼，像五歲那年的會走動、唱歌、還會敲鑼打鼓的迷你小樂隊人偶，然後我記得你六歲之後就很迷戀英雄，我那年應該是送你一隻按下去會發光的槍⋯⋯」

「停！好，我知道了……那你來這裡幹嘛？」

聽到對方開始羅列以前送的禮物清單，Tony不免覺得有些尷尬，他直接叫停了對方惡意的調侃 — — 是，他看得出來，對方是故意讓他覺得尷尬 — — 有些彆扭地轉換了話題。

Tony這時已經相信眼前這人，因為從前兩項禮物他已經能確定這人就是他大名鼎鼎的教父了，因為那兩項都不是在外面可以買到的商品，是不知名人士製作的精品，以前Tony收到禮物時常常都會把那些玩具拆開來研究，自然也知道那些物品有多高的價值。

「送你聖誕禮物。」Nick這次倒是直接了當，並沒有逗弄Tony。

「那你怎麼知道我在這？！」

「小孩，你知道只有這裡的燈是開的嗎？」

Tony聽完了有些赧然地撓了撓臉頰，「……你送了什麼給我？」

Nick終於露出了今夜第一個笑容，雖然幅度不明顯，但Tony還是感受到他的笑意，他招呼Tony過去他旁邊，「過來看啊，Tony。」

這時Tony才發現原來他的教父手上一直都拿著一個人偶。Tony靠到Nick身邊，Nick將手上的人偶交給Tony，Tony拿起來仔細地看著。

人偶有著高高的藍色禮帽，帽子的兩側有著小小的白色翅膀，手套和靴子都是棕色的。衣服長得和Tony之前從畫上看過的衛兵的衣服很像，不過和那些衛兵紅衣服不一樣，人偶穿的是藍色軍服，腹部還有著紅白相間看起來像是腰帶的一圈，胸口點綴著一個白色的星星。

和所有Tony以前收到的人偶最不一樣的是 — — 這個人偶有著金髮和藍色的眼睛。

Tony幾乎是在看到的第一眼就喜歡上這個人偶，不論是作工精巧或者是彩繪的細緻，都讓他覺得這個人偶是世界上獨一無二的，只屬於他的。

只不過，Tony不明白這個人偶的用途和Nick送他這個的用意，他小心翼翼地開口，「這是……？」

「這是胡桃鉗士兵。」Nick邊說邊動了動胡桃鉗的一隻手臂，胡桃鉗的嘴巴隨之開合。

Nick向Tony解釋完胡桃鉗的功用之後，Tony眼睛發亮地看著他的 — — 再強調一次 — — 他的胡桃鉗士兵，聲音因為興奮而顫抖，「哇喔，酷，他有名字嗎？」

Nick看著Tony開心的樣子也笑了笑，但聽到Tony的問題卻又有些懷念地回道，「有的，他叫Steve。」

「Steve……」Tony輕聲地唸了唸Steve的名字，覺得這個名字很適合他的胡桃鉗，但依舊好奇地問道，「為什麼叫這個名字？」

Nick輕輕拍了下Tony的頭，「這個胡桃人偶，他有一個故事，要聽嗎？」

Tony聽到有故事可以聽時，興奮地望著他的教父，但隨之他又想到自己十六歲了，不應該如此幼稚，於是又假裝不屑一顧回道，「你可以說，反正我現在有空。」

Nick覺得Tony的表情變化十分有趣，但戳破的話，今夜的禮物可能就送不出去了，於是他站起來邊走進屋內邊說，「但首先進屋去吧，我請宴會的廚師幫你準備了一點食物跟可可亞。」

 

 


End file.
